The present invention relates, in general, to pesticidal compositions containing plant essential oils against household pests such as, inter alia, cockroaches. In one aspect, the present invention relates to synergistic pesticidal compositions containing one or more plant essential oils and/or derivatives thereof to be used as a contact pesticide against household pests for quick knockdown and mortality. In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for controlling household pests by the application of pesticidally effective amounts of the pesticidal compositions to a locus where pest control is desired.
Pests (invertebrates, insects, arachnids, larvae thereof, etc.) are annoying to humans for a myriad of reasons. They have annually cost humans billions of dollars in crop losses and in the expense of keeping them under control. For example, the losses caused by pests in agricultural environments include decreased crop yield, reduced crop quality, and increased harvesting costs. In household scenarios, insect pests may act as vectors for diseases and allergic matter.
Over the years, synthetic chemical pesticides have provided an effective means of pest control. For example, one approach teaches the use of complex, organic insecticides, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,784 and 4,308,279. Other approaches employ absorbent organic polymers for widespread dehydration of the insects. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,251; 4,983,390; 4,818,534; and 4,983,389. Use of inorganic salts as components of pesticides has also been tried, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,284 and 4,948,013, European Patent Application No. 462 347, Chemical Abstracts 119(5): 43357q (1993) and Farm Chemicals Handbook, page c102 (1987).
However, it has become increasingly apparent that the widespread use of synthetic chemical pesticides has caused detrimental environmental effects that are harmful to humans and other animals. For instance, the public has become concerned about the amount of residual chemicals that persist in food, ground water and the environment, and that are toxic, carcinogenic or otherwise incompatible to humans, domestic animals and/or fish. Moreover, some target pests have even shown an ability to develop immunity to many commonly used synthetic chemical pesticides. In recent times, regulatory guidelines have encouraged a search for potentially less dangerous pesticidal compositions via stringent restrictions on the use of certain synthetic pesticides. As a result, elimination of effective pesticides from the market has limited economical and effective options for controlling pests. As an alternative, botanical pesticides are of great interest because they are natural pesticides, i.e., toxicants derived from plants that are safe to humans and the environment.
Accordingly, there is a great need for novel pesticidal and repellant compositions, containing no pyrethrum, synthetic pyrethroids, chlorinated hydrocarbons, organo phosphates, carbamates and the like, to be used against household pests. In addition, there is a need for a method of treating the locus where pest control is desired.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide novel, synergistic pesticidal compositions for use against household pests, including cockroaches.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel, synergistic pesticidal compositions containing one or more plant essential oils and/or derivatives thereof, natural or synthetic, as a contact pesticide in the household against pests, to provide quick knockdown and mortality.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of treating a locus where pest control is desired.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a synergistic pesticidal composition and method for mechanically and neurally controlling household pests.
It is a further object to provide a safe, non-toxic pesticidal composition and method that will not harm mammals or the environment.
It is still another object to provide a synergistic pesticidal composition and method that has a pleasant scent or is unscented, and that can be applied without burdensome safety precautions.
It is still another object to provide a synergistic pesticidal composition and method as described above which can be inexpensively produced or employed.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a synergistic pesticidal composition and method to which pests cannot build immunity.
The above and other objects are accomplished by the present invention which is directed to compositions comprising plant essential oils and/or derivatives thereof, natural or synthetic, in admixture with suitable carriers. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling household pests, e.g., cockroaches, by applying a pesticidally-effective amount of the above pesticidal compositions to a locus where pest control is desired.
In particular, the present invention is directed to a pesticidal composition, comprising, in admixture with an acceptable carrier, at least two compounds selected from the group consisting of mineral oil, soybean oil, benzyl alcohol, menthyl salicylate and pyrethrin, as well as a method for controlling household pests, comprising applying to the locus where control is desired a pesticidally-effective amount of the pesticidal. The above pesticidal composition may also be used as a repellant.
Additional objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, or may be learned from practicing or using the present invention. The objects and advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly recited in the appended claims. It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not to be viewed as being restrictive of the invention, as claimed.